


A Spoonful of Sugar

by projectseraphim



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectseraphim/pseuds/projectseraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece for "Shenko Smut Thursday" on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Shepard visits Kaidan in Huerta Memorial, where Kaidan gives her the good news on his Spectre status.  Shepard wants to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

Kaidan squeezed his eyes shut against the lights streaming in from the window. Slowly, he peeked one eye open and looked around. Hospital room. _‘Oh yeah, I got the crap kicked out of me on Mars…almost forgot.’_

He had been here a few weeks and was itching to get out. Sitting in a hospital bed uselessly was really annoying, especially knowing that right at that moment, Earth was burning. But Kaidan knew the docs were just doing their job, and his body needed time to ‘un-rattle’ his L2 implant.

_‘Still sucks, though.’_ At least he could have visitors. Shepard had come to see him a time or two, which had been nice. Kaidan’s heart jumped in his chest more than a few times since seeing her again back on Earth. He still loved her, but he just didn’t know how to tell her that. Everything had been so screwed up over the last two years…and now… Now just didn’t feel like the right time to bring it up. Kaidan sighed and lay back down; hoping some rest would clear his head.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he heard the door open. “Hello, Kaidan.” 

“Shepard. Hi…I, uh, didn’t know the Normandy was back on the Citadel.”

She was dressed rather casually, not in the crew uniform that he saw her in last; tight black pants clung to her hips and she had her sweater zipped halfway up, revealing the black tank top underneath. Her dark blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail; it had gotten so much longer since their days together on the old Normandy. He missed the cropped bob, but the new length suited her beautifully. Kaidan could feel himself getting warmer at the sight of her and silently prayed that the heart monitor wouldn’t start beeping erratically. 

Shepard unzipped her sweater and threw it over the back of the nearby chair, “Needed to pick up a few things. And drop off some specialists we found trapped out in the Krogan DMZ.”

Kaidan scooted up and propped himself up on his elbows. “Krogan DMZ? Sounds like you’ve been busy.” He watched her as she walked over to the windows and stared out at the presidium below. His eyes wandered over her form and caught a glimpse of the tattoo on her shoulder, a shield and spear. It had been so long since he’d seen it, but he remembered it well. _‘Protector. Warrior-Angel. Valkyrie...’_

After a moment, she turned to face him again, “Yeah, working a truce between Wrex and the Primarch is exhausting to say the least. I needed a break…” She fidgeted with the hem of her top, and a flash of her pale skin poked through for a fraction of a second before disappearing again, “And I wanted to come see you.”  


He couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face. “I’m glad you did. I’ve been going nuts in here, they keep telling me they’re going to let me out soon…but I think they’re just trying to shut me up.”

Shepard laughed, “You can be persistent when you set your mind to it, Kaidan. Speaking of persistence, have you given Udina your answer?” She grabbed a pillow from the stack on the counter and moved to his side, sliding it behind him so he could relax against it before sitting on the bed next to him. 

He scooted over a bit to give her some more room. The heat of her body warmed his side pleasantly. It had been a long time since he had been this close to her, and in that moment he realized just how much he’d missed her. “Yeah, I accepted. The announcement is supposed to go out tomorrow. He thinks they will still have a ceremony despite the war. I was going to send you a message about it, but looks like you beat me to the punch. Good timing.”

She smiled, “Call it intuition.”

“Well, whatever you want to call it, it’s still good to see you. Glad I got to tell you in person, before the rest of the galaxy finds out.” He looked down at his hands, wanting to reach for hers. “Second human Spectre. It’s humbling.”

Shepard reached out and tilted his chin back up, “The galaxy couldn’t have asked for a better candidate. You’re going to be a great Spectre, Kaidan.” His pulse jumped at her touch and the heart monitor beeped erratically for a second, but it was long enough for it her to notice. Her smile spread into a wicked grin, “Something wrong? I don’t mean to get you excited in your delicate condition.”

Kaidan’s jaw tightened and he looked away, trying to push away the blush that crept across his cheeks. “No, I’ve been up and around for a while. This was just… It’s nothing.”

She reached for his chin again and turned him to face her, “You liar.” Before he could say anything, her lips brushed gently over his, and it seemed as though all the air drained from his body. The kiss was soft and sweet. His chest ached and the room tilted around him, but just when he thought he was going to regain control of himself, she pulled away.

“Where are you going?” he asked as she stood up from the bed.

Shepard was still grinning as she walked around to the door, where the data pad that was used as his chart hung on the wall. “I just want to check something. “ She picked up the chart and scrolled through. “Hmm…respiratory has returned to normal. Cardiac is looking good. Hey, the doc says you should be able to use your biotics again, you responded well to the therapy. Muscular system looks good.” Her green eyes flicked from the pad over to him. “Well, no surprise there. Seems as though you are in top condition, Major.”

He chuckled, partly in amusement, partly in disbelief. “That your expert opinion?”

“Yes. As a certified combat medic, I think you are the pinnacle of health.”

“So, you think you can have them clear me for drills?”

“Mmm…maybe. But that’s not what I really had in mind.” She tapped the holo-button on the door and stepped out into the hall. Kaidan sat up and craned his neck to look where she was going, but she was out of sight. 

After what felt like forever, she sauntered back in with her smile still spread wide on her face. The door hissed quietly behind her and she quickly pressed a few keys on her omni-tool. The windows that faced the hall darkened until the view was completely blocked. He looked at her curiously, “What are you doing?”

She sank down into the chair, bent over and began to unlace her boots. “Calling in a favor. Dr. Michel owes me a couple, and I wanted to have some privacy.”

“Privacy? For what?”

One boot fell to the floor, quickly followed by the other. Shepard stood back up and stretched her arms overhead, letting the hem of her top inch upwards, revealing a teasingly sliver of skin. His eyes followed the curve of her hip up her side and then across her chest. When his eyes finally rested on her face, he saw that she was biting her lower lip just a bit. “For a celebration.” She dropped her arms and leaned over him. “Celebrate your amazing achievement. And to celebrate your full recovery. That’s why I looked at your chart, had to make sure I wasn’t going to…break you.”

He had a clear line of sight down her top and he gulped hard. “Break me?” 

Her smirk was pulling at her lips, “Yeah, it would be pretty embarrassing to put you back into a coma when they plan on releasing you.” She placed on hand on either side of his head and bent down, catching his mouth with hers. 

Once again, the room spun on its side, but he wasn’t going to let her pull away this time. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him, kissing her back with a ferocity that was the build-up of over two and a half years of longing. She sighed into him and tangled her long fingers into his hair. He could feel the static build between them as her biotics flared and his reacted. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care.

She eventually let him come up for air and smiled softly at him. He searched her face, “I’ve missed you. So much. I wasn’t sure if we were ready for this or…well, with everything—“

“Kaidan?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

He smirked, “Yes ma’am.” He fisted his hand into her hair and pulled her back down into another kiss. She twisted and swung her leg over him and settled over his hips. Kaidan’s hands found their way under her top and pulled it upwards, wanting to rid her of its constrictiveness.

Shepard sat up and looked down at him with a fire in her bright green eyes as she yanked the garment over her head and tossed it aside. She bent back down and nipped at his earlobe, sending a shudder through his body. His fingertips glided up her spine, causing goosebumps to spread over her soft skin.  


Kaidan felt the crackle of static around of his fingers as her biotics flared again. The ozone smell in the air dredged up memories of those stolen nights that felt like a lifetime ago. He opened his eyes to make sure this was real, that this was really real. 

She was real and she was here.

His own biotics flared and rippled over them both. Kaidan growled low in his throat and pulled her tight against him, flipping them over on the bed. He settled between her legs and kissed the pulse point on her neck, her moan setting his nerves on fire. Her nails dug into his back as he trailed kisses over her collarbone, down to her chest, stopping to slide the straps of her bra down over her shoulders.

A sound between a gasp and a breathy laugh escaped from Shepard as he pressed his growing arousal against her and unclasped the front of her bra. “Well, your circulatory system has returned to norm—ah!” Kaidan had caught an erect nipple between his teeth, grazing his tongue over the sensitive flesh. “Mmm…now I’m talking too much. Message received, Major.”

He raised his head and kissed her lips, smiling, “Good.” Dipping back down, he brushed his lips down her neck and across her breasts, planting soft kisses along the way. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, make up for all the lost time. He continued down to the flat planes of her stomach while she hummed appreciatively above him. Her biotics pulsed out; he could taste it in the salt of her skin as he caressed her with his lips.

His fingers worked her belt open and unfastened the closures on her pants. It was bittersweet when he finally pulled himself away from her and sat up to hook his fingertips into the waist and slowly pull. Shepard bit her lip and lifted herself up to help. Kaidan wanted to reveal her slowly, savor the ivory paleness of her thighs, but his eagerness got the better of him and her pants came off quickly, taking her panties along the way. She was now completely bare before him and all the air left his lungs.

“You are beautiful, Shepard.”

Shepard sat up and cupped his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his. He wrapped one arm around her and used the other to brace against the bed as he lowered her back down. Pressed against her, he could feel the intense heat of her through the fabric of his boxers. He wanted her so badly. 

Kaidan lifted up to reach between them and brushed his fingers over the folds between her legs. Shepard moaned into his ear, making the heat rise in his blood. He parted the soft skin and the tip of his finger found her sensitive pearl. Her nails raked down his back as she gasped and arched into his hand. His fingers circled that sweet bundle of nerves, increasing in speed. A stream of moans began to escape her and she began to tremble in pleasure. 

“Kaidan, please.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. His boxers were gone in the blink of an eye and he settled over her. He almost ached in anticipation as the head of his erection pushed against the slick heat of her core. A sweet fire pulsed through him as he slowly pressed into her.

He wanted to set a slow, strong pace, not only to savor the moment, but also to make sure the brakes on the hospital bed held. But Shepard’s gasps and moans as his hips rose and fell had him marching to a different drum. She clung to him as her breath became ragged. She was tumbling towards the edge, and he wanted to be right behind her when she did.

Kaidan increased the pace and he could hear the frame of the bed straining beneath him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything at the moment, just her. Her hips kept time with his and her center clenched tighter around him. She was close; he just had to hang on a bit longer.

Shepard arched up as her climax crashed over her. Her whole body shook and he let the sensation take over him before he shattered with his own ecstasy.

Neither of them moved for a long moment, they just lay entangled while their breathing slowed. Kaidan kissed her forehead softly and helped to move them both so they could lay next to each other. He held her close and whispered, “I love you.”

She smiled and kissed him gently, “Love you.”


End file.
